In offset lithography, a printable image is present on a printing member as a pattern of ink-accepting (oleophilic) and ink-rejecting (oleophobic) surface areas. Once applied to these areas, ink can be efficiently transferred to a recording medium in the imagewise pattern with substantial fidelity. Dry printing systems utilize printing members whose ink-repellent portions are sufficiently phobic to ink as to permit its direct application. In a wet lithographic system, the non-image areas are hydrophilic, and the necessary ink-repellency is provided by an initial application of a dampening fluid to the plate prior to inking. The dampening fluid prevents ink from adhering to the non-image areas, but does not affect the oleophilic character of the image areas. Ink applied uniformly to the printing member is transferred to the recording medium only in the imagewise pattern. Typically, the printing member first makes contact with a compliant intermediate surface called a blanket cylinder which, in turn, applies the image to the paper or other recording medium. In typical sheet-fed press systems, the recording medium is pinned to an impression cylinder, which brings it into contact with the blanket cylinder.
To circumvent the cumbersome photographic development, plate-mounting, and plate-registration operations that typify traditional printing technologies, practitioners have developed electronic alternatives that store the imagewise pattern in digital form and impress the pattern directly onto the plate. Plate-imaging devices amenable to computer control include various forms of lasers.
Dry plates, which utilize an oleophobic topmost layer of fluoropolymer or, more commonly, silicone (polydiorganosiloxane), exhibit excellent debris-trapping properties because the topmost layer is tough and rubbery; ablation debris generated thereunder remains confined as the silicone or fluoropolymer does not itself ablate. Where imaged, the underlying layer is destroyed or de-anchored from the topmost layer. A common three-layer plate, for example, is made ready for press use by image-wise exposure to imaging (e.g., infrared or “IR”) radiation that causes ablation of all or part of the central layer, leaving the topmost layer de-anchored in the exposed areas. Subsequently, the de-anchored overlying layer and the central layer are removed (at least partially in the case of the second layer) to reveal the third layer (typically an oleophilic polymer, such as polyester).
The de-anchored oleophobic layer may be removed manually, by rubbing with a cloth, or by an automated cleaning apparatus involving brushes, belts or the like. In either case, the procedure interrupts the sequence of imaging and printing when the plate is imaged on-press, often requiring disengagement of the plate cylinder in the case of manual cleaning. Formulating the oleophobic layer for toughness in order to withstand the rigors of commercial printing means that its removal, even when de-anchored, will require a corresponding degree of effort. Automated cleaning, while more convenient, requires additional equipment and consequent expense, maintenance, and power consumption.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improvements in plate design that preserve durability but mitigate cleaning requirements.